I BELIEVE IN YOU
by The-worlds-bookfreak
Summary: Waking up Amy suddenly felt the strange urge to go to Dan room and snoop around looking for trouble. "Amy I'm going to the lab to blow—I mean find something. Dan wasn't there. Where is he?Who do I turn to when things are broken? Where do I go when I'm feeling alone? Who's always there with arms wide open, it's you. Yeah, it's you.


**Summary: Amy can't find Dan, and she is starting to worry… where is he? When she stumbles to his room, music start to play randomly.**

**Character: AMY CAHILL and DAN CAHILL… only mention NELLIE GOMEZ, NATALIE KABRA and IAN KABRA!**

**So this is my second songfic. My first one was pretty ok… I guess. Disclaimer time!**

**ME: ATTICUS can you please do the disclaimer**

**ATTICUS: but I have a rematch game with Dan**

**ME: please *puppy eyes***

**ATTICUS: ok The-worlds-bookfreak** **does not own 39 CLUES or any characters associated with the story. She does not own POKEMON or the song that she is about to use. Only the plot belongs to her. Was that okay?**

**ME: yes thank you. Can I play with you guys?**

**ATTICUS: a girl gamer? Okay fine whatever **

**ME: yes! Thanks on with the story…**

…

…

Waking up Amy suddenly felt the strange urge to go to Dan room and snoop around looking for trouble. Feeling weird she pushed it out for her mind, I mean why would she even think about that? She wasn't a dweeb like Dan. But this creepy urge kept getting stronger; she decided to get over it by reading a book.

She got up from bed and did all the Moring things and went down to the huge Cahill library full of every book imaginable. She smiled, the weird thought finally getting out of her mind. _Ahhh the smell of books, wonderful,_ she thought. She went to a shelf of book that she had already read and pulled out two books,

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

And,

Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

They were two of her favorite book* and she couldn't decide which one she should read. They were both awesome and amazing*.

She was still deciding when Dan walked in, _Dan in the LIBRARY this should be interesting…_ "Amy I'm going to the lab to blow—I mean find something bye," he said way to fast and disappear in a minute for Amy to respond to it. She sighedand rolled eyes. _What a lovely reason!_

After an hour—yes an hour—she decided finally on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She was just at the part where Draco Malfoy sends Harry Potter an origami bird with a note in it when she realized that Dan should probably come out of the lab now before something went horribly wrong."DAN," she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no answer. Amy sighed she should probably go find Dan but, the book was way too interesting. But Dan was more important. Hesitantly she got off the soft chair that she was sitting on and walked to the lab, in the basement.

Amy went down to the lab… Dan wasn't there. _Where is he? _She thought _oh… maybe in his room_.

Amy left the room, and walked up the long huge staircase. After a while she reached Dan's room. She took a deep breath before entering the room. Knowing Dan, it was probably the most disgusting room ever.

When she went in she was completely surprised… it was not at all what she had been…

…

…

…

….

…..

….

…

… It was CLEAN!

Amy did not think that was possible. It could not have been Nellie; she was at some food cooking contest. She was so going to win. No one could beat Nellie's amazing Blueberry and strawberry Waffles.

Amy realized that again Dan was not in his room. She started to get worried, "DAN!" she yelled. "Where are you?" She was going to get ready to scream, when a random song started to play from Dan iPod. Strange enough it was a Pokémon song. Well Dan did like Pokémon. The song calmed her nerves and brang back memories; some she wanted to forget and some were good ones.

Somewhere at the back of her head she knew she had here this song before, many years ago. She could almost relate to it, the song.

**Who do I turn to when things are broken?  
Where do I go when I'm feeling alone?  
Who's always there with arms wide open, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you.**

_Like in Seoul, South Korea_

_Or when Uncle Alistair died_

_You were the only one back then_

**where do I hide when it's dark and stormy?  
Where do I run when it's all too much?  
Who gives me hope when I wake each morning, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you.**

_I remember running to you in the night…many years ago_

_I gave up so many times but you told me not to give up _

_You helped me through_

**You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
I believe in you.  
**  
**Yeah yeah.**

**When I stumble and fall, you take my hand.  
When I don't have a clue, you know what to do.  
When nothing makes sense, you help me to understand.  
It's true.**

****_There were many times we didn't have a clue… literally _

**It seems like forever, it's been you and me.  
I know who you really are.  
Sometimes I wonder where would I be without you?**

_I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you_

_I'd be in my grave_

_You really are a ninja lord_

**Yeah yeah.**

You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I could not speak,  
One ray of hope that I could hold onto,  
Yeah, I believe in you. 

_Vesper … it was you that kept me going _

_I was so weak_

_But I kept going because of you_

**Yeah, I believe in you.**

_I believe in you  
_  
**You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I could not speak,  
One ray of hope that I could hold onto,  
Yeah, I believe in you.**

_You spoke for me, so many times._

_Didn't want to let you down  
_  
**You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, I believe in you.**

_I believe in you_

**Yeah, I believe in you.**

_I believe in you DAN_

_I believe in you, _Amy thought once the song was over. _No matter how many times you annoy me I'll always believe in you. _

She took a quick look through Dan's songs; he had 135 songs in all. He also had 15 playlists. One of them was called **NATALIE KABRA 3** _well this totally didn't just get weird! _Amy thought.

She opened the playlist and saw the first song; it was 'COOLER THAN ME' by Mike Posner. She knew that song, it was very good. She was about to click it to listen to it when she remembered that this was all personal.

No one talked about Natalie anymore, not after she died. Especially Dan! He might have felt really sad if he had a separate playlist about her. Ian was also very hesitant o talk about her, he had drifted away from the family, many people had tried to talk to him or to him to talk back but he never did. He would shrug and walk away.

_It was cute_ Amy thought _The Natalie playlist_.

It was so sad she was only thirteen when she died. Tears came to Amy's eyes as she thought about Natalie. She always brightened the room with her Constance yelling and screaming. It was very amusing. Dan's pranks on her or vise versa.

For those moments she forgot about Dan. _What a useless sister_

"DAN!" Amy yelled again. He wasn't in his room or the lab where was he?

After a minute she head a faint, "what do you want," from the living room. Amy sighed with relief.

She went do the staires and went into the living room; she found Dan sitting on the small chair playing HALO 4 or Black Ops 2 _she wasn't sure _and eating an apple strudel. "Hey dweeb what do you want?" Dan asked.

"Where were you?" Amy asked ignoring his question.

"Umm in the lab. I already told you that." Dan was very confused

"I went to the lab you weren't there then I went to your room and y— it was CLEAN!"

"Well I don't know who cleaned it wasn't me"

"Well then who did and oh before I forget," Amy walked up to Dan and hugged him. Dan was so surprised he spewed his apple strudel all over Amy. Strangely Amy didn't mind

"AMY let go!" He yelled "I'm a ninja lord I must not, cannot be _hugged!" _Amy laughed and shook her head. She let go after a few minutes.

"I believe in you Dan" she said softly, "even if no one does. I know who you are."

"That nice Amy." Dan said. "Now let me finish my game. The zombie apocalypse might happen tomorrow, I need to be ready!"

Black Ops 2 it was.

"Sorry, nope we still need to find out who cleaned you're room."

"Can't you do that?" Dan sighed.

"Nope" just then Amy's phone started ringing. Amy unlocked it and saw that it was Nellie and put it on speaker phone.

*hey kiddos, its Nellie* Nellie said

"Hey Nellie" Amy and Dan spoke in union

*guess what I won the contest. My waffles are really good… sorry I have to go, gotta collect ma prize, bye kiddos" Nellie hung up the phone.

Amy congratulate Nellie in her head, and grabbed Dan. She walked up to his room. "There now see," she said "oh and I saw that playlist" Dan turned a rosy shad of pink.

"W-wh-what?" He stuttered, Amy laughed.

"Don't worry it's our little secret, oh and very cute Dan." Dan nodded, and sighed in relief. Amy smirked. Very Kabra like.

"Blackmail!" she shouted Dan hid his face in his hand, he said something but it came out muffled, "what?"

"Don't smirk you look like Ian Kabra, or the female version anyway. Actually no females and Ian Kabras are the same!" he replied, Amy blushed, "you stare at Ian too much," she blushed even harder.

"I do not," was all she said. With that they turned back to the room and went in closing the door.

**THE END. So how was it please tell me**

**This is a rant about DOD please skip if you haven't read it yet**

**Sorry David but maybe you should stick to writing books for adults; I swear this book made me hate Amy. Amy was acting like a 'player' she flippin' kissed bloody Jake twice! She cheated again and forgot about Evan! She didn't seem sad that he died! She just ran to JAKE like two minutes later!**

And u killed off Natalie! Ian is bloody ALONE! No one even likes him... Except me... But I don't count! The book was very obvious and not my fav.

Now I don't like Amy! And Sinead changing was not that good either; she should have died a bad guy! You totally forgot about MAC and Esmarus!

I really hope the third series is better. I actually don't know if I wanna read that now! Afraid of what will happen, who will die, and WhoXWho, 2 out of ten I'm sorry. :'( 

**I HATE AMY CAHILL! SHE WAS LIKE A ROLE MODEL! EVAN IS RSKING HIS LIKE FOR HER AND SHE IS KISSING JAKE! WHAT A JERK! IAN IS SO MY FAV RIGHT NOW! AMY HOW COULD YOU?! **

**TIME TO RANT ABOUT THE CHARACTERS **

**AMY CAHILL**

**AMY WAS ACTING LIKE SUCH A PLAYER! SHE HAD A SWEET LOYAL PUPPY-LIKE BOYFRIEND WHO IS AT WHO IS AT HOME WAITING FOR HER. HE IS LOOSING GREADS FOR HER, RISKING HIS LIFE FOR HER, RISKING HIS FAMILY'S LIFE FOR HER, WHO FUDGEN DIED FOR HER! AND SHE IS CHEATING ON HIM BY SUCKING FACE WITH AN 18 YEAR OLD WHO WILL PROBABLY USE HER! AMY ONLY KNEW JAKE FOR A FEW DAYS TO A WEEK, LOVE IS A STRONG EMOTIAN WHICH CAN NOT BE OBTAINED IN A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME! IT'S NOT POSIBLE! ESPICALY SINCE HEY HATED EACH OUTER FOR IT FIRST FEW DAYS, HE CALL THE STUPID POLICE ON HER! THAT'S NOT LOVE! **

**Amy: I hate you**

**Jake: I hate you too**

**Few days later**

**Jake and Amy kiss**

**Few days later**

***Evan dies* **

**Amy: boo hoo **

**Jake: Amy I love you**

**Amy *forgets about Evan* I love you**

***they kiss* *Evan in grave, died for the one he loved***

**R.I.P EVAN**

**NATALIE**

**SHE DIED AND THE WAY SHE DIED WAS STUPID! **

**IAN **

**YOU REALIZE THAT IS HE IS THE ONLY KABRA LEFT! ISABEL AND NATALIE ARE DEAD AND VIKRAM IS GOD KNOWS WHERE! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN GET THE GIRL?! THERE ARE LIKE 100s OF FANGRILS WAITING TO WATCH YOU DID A SLOW AND PAINFULL DEATH (INCLUDING ME) I WANT TO REWRITE THIS BOOK! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO STUPID! WHY DIDN'T MPH JUST WRIT THE BOOK?! **

**JUST DON'T WRITE KID BOOKS, YOU'RE NOT GOOD! **

**A quote from DOD **

'_**Ian was now sixteen, handsome, and the son of a billionaire. He lived in London and enjoyed the finer things in life, and had gone from the dark side to the light. Part of this had to do with his crush on AMY CAHILL.'**_ **See he still likes Amy! But he doesn't deserve hER. Ian does not deserve someone who cheats!**

***1. They really are **

***2. IKR AMY?!**

**THE END. So how was it please tell me**

**ME: that was a good game**

**ATTICUS: ya it was. But Dan won**

**ME: we will win next time**

**ATTICUS: ya we will nice story by the way**

**ME: thank you. **

**ATTICUS: why wasn't I in it? **

**ME: sorry Att but this was only supposed to be AMY and DAN**

**ATTICUS: oh okay **

**ME: ill try to make one of you next**

**ATTICUS: thanks**

**ME: No prob :D oh I just got an idea**

**ATTICUS: great got to go bye**

**ME: bye**

**RANDON Q TIME**

**1. Do you know any AMIAN songs**

**2. Was the story okay?**

**3. Should I make and ATTICUS story**

**4. Do you like NATAN**

**5. What are your thought on DOD (I DIDN'T LIKE IT)**

**Okay bye my lovely readers.**

**PS. It is nice to get REVIEWS… HINT HINT!**


End file.
